


Little things

by scarletskies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo Kei, whatever would you do without me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 03/02/2013.

“And they say you’re the smart one.” Hikaru remarked sarcastically, scratching his head as he looked at the sleeping Inoo on the couch. He crouches, and gently takes off the boy’s glasses and places them on top of the books on the table.

“Really, Kei. _Really_.” Hikaru sits cross-legged on the floor, his eyes wandering over the mess of scattered papers and pens and books on the table, the floor, and well, on the couch. He sighs in defeat, and stands up to start clearing the mess.

He starts by gathering the papers. He looks through them, and decides to just pile them together and let Inoo decide which one to throw or keep in the morning. It’s _his_ papers anyway. He proceeds to getting the pens, making sure to look underneath the couch, just in case one or more rolled under. He glanced at the sleeping figure and mentally asked for permission to go through his bag. Inoo remained unresponsive, so, Hikaru took it as a yes. He rummaged through the bag and found a pencil case, and placed the items there.

“What next?” Hikaru stood up and stretched his neck as he surveyed his surroundings. Oh, the books! He bent down and carefully closed the huge books, making sure to replace the bookmarks he found scattered around as well. He stacked them as silently as he could, as to not wake the older boy. He also remembered to close Inoo’s laptop, not before taking a peek on the boy’s desktop wallpaper (which is actually a picture of JUMP, with little pictures of the group in pairs at the bottom).

“Inoo Kei, whatever would you do without me?” He remarked fondly as he stared at Inoo’s sleeping face. Even with the dark circles growing under his eyes and the furrowed brows, the boy was beautiful. Dark hair against porcelain skin…it still takes his breath away, and Hikaru couldn’t help but lean a little to kiss the boy on the cheek.

“It’s your turn now.” He gently lifts Inoo off the couch, and carried him bridal style to their shared bedroom. Hikaru gently threw the blanket aside, before depositing Inoo into the bed. He climbs to the other side, before pulling the blanket to their chest.

“G’night Kei.” Hikaru kissed Inoo one last time on the cheek, before turning off the lights.

 

Inoo wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off.

Groaning, he switches it off as he burrowed his head under his pillow. So soft, so inviting…

Wait. Their couch didn’t have soft pillows.

He sat up abruptly, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He was in their bedroom, not in the living room. So that meant Hikaru must’ve transferred him here. He called out the other boy, and frowned when no one answered. He glanced at the digital on the bedside table. It read 8:45 in the morning.

Oh right. Hikaru had commitments (a photoshoot or something, he couldn’t remember exactly what) early today, so that meant he was alone in the apartment. He sighed as he got out of bed. He padded into the kitchen sleepily and prepared himself a cup of coffee. He glanced at the couch and noticed his _neat_ pile of books. Funny, he didn’t remember cleaning last night.

He walked over to the living room, and was surprised that the rest of his things were organized on the table. He picked up his bag and began to keep his things when he found a chocolate bar beside his glasses. He picked up the chocolate and was about to put it into his bag when he saw the envelope underneath it.

Opening the envelope, he took out a small slip of paper and read it.

_Kei,_

_Good luck on your exam! You can do it!_

_That chocolate will be your lucky charm. :P_

_Since it’s the last day of your exams, maybe you can see Dream Boys tonight?_

_Let’s have dinner too, okay?_

_\- Hikaru_

Inoo pulled out the ticket from the envelope and examined it, a smile never leaving his face. He fished out  his phone and dialed Hikaru’s number.

“Hey,” Hikaru’s voice came from the other line.

“Hey,” Kei greeted back. “Thanks for the chocolate. And everything else.” He added, a little shyly.

A laugh. “No problem.” A pause. “So I guess, I’ll be seeing you here tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“I guess.” Inoo smiled. “I have a lot of making up to do, right?”

"I’m looking forward to it, Kei.” 


End file.
